A Little Conversation
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: Secangkir kopi hitam, sebagai pembuka di pagi hari bagi Kiyoteru Hiyama./KiyoMiku/Complete


A Little Conversation

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rated: K+

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

A Little Conversation

.

.

.

Secangkir kopi hitam, sebagai pembuka di pagi hari bagi Kiyoteru Hiyama.

Setelah terbangun pada jam 06.00 pagi, Kiyoteru sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas terlalu pagi. Bersiap-siap, makan terburu-buru agar tidak ketinggalan kereta. Sudah biasa. 2 tahun Kiyoteru menjalani rutinitas tersebut. Cukup wajar, memikirkan dirinya sebagai guru. Laki-laki lajang yang sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Setidaknya, itu adalah 'titel' yang melekat padanya.

Kiyoteru melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru menuju stasiun, meski dirinya tahu dia tidak akan telat. Kendati pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk di mejanya, tak ada cara lain selain menjadi terburu-buru. Sepotong roti sebagai pengganjal perut, sudah terasa cukup. Memang kesannya seperti bukan seorang guru, tapi untuk guru yang satu ini termasuk wajar.

Langkah kaki Kiyoteru terhenti ketika sudah sampai di stasiun. Kiyoteru menghela nafas lega. Mulutnya komat-kamit, seperti sedang berdoa. Suasana stasiun agak sepi. Yang ada hanya para pekerja kantoran yang menunggu kereta pagi. _Well_ , untuk pekerja kantoran mengejar kereta pagi adalah hal yang lumrah. Setidaknya bagi Kiyoteru Hiyama.

Kiyoteru menyandarkan tubuhnya di _vending machine_. Nafasnya terengah akibat langkah kakinya yang agak cepat. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Pagi hari yang melelahkan.

"Permisi."

Kiyoteru menoleh. Di sampingnya, sudah ada gadis bersurai hijau toska yang mengenakan pakaian kantoran. Wajah gadis itu terlihat muda, terlalu muda malah. Surai miliknya yang dikuncir dua menampakkan kesan manis. Tidak cocok dengan image, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri. Gadis itu benar-benar manis.

Manik mata Kiyoteru terpaku melihat gadis yang menurutnya, sangat manis itu. Iris _turquoise_ miliknya terlihat bercahaya. Kesan _childish_ dapat terlihat dari gaya rambutnya yang diikat dua. Bibir merah mudanya tidak diberi _lipstick_ atau apalah yang dipakai perempuan untuk mewarnai bibirnya. Wajahnya polos tanpa dandanan sedikitpun. Kiyoteru curiga, jangan-jangan gadis ini adalah tipe tomboy tersembunyi.

"Apakah anda memiliki urusan juga dengan _vending machine_ ini, Tuan?" tanya gadis itu ramah. Kiyoteru tersentak. Dia baru sadar bahwa dia menghalangi gadis itu. segera, Kiyoteru menjauhi _vending machine_ tersebut. "Maaf."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tak masalah. Aku hanya ingin menikmati secangkir kopi saja, kok."

Kemudian, gadis itu merogoh saku rok-nya, seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sekeping uang logam 100 yen dan 50 yen sudah ada di genggamannya. Tersenyum senang, gadis itu memasukkan uang tersebut ke dalam alat penerima uang, lalu memilih jenis kopi yang ingin diminumnya. Langsung saja, secangkir kertas kopi hitam yang pekat tersaji di depan mata.

Gadis yang polos.

Kiyoteru tidak yakin gadis itu suka dengan kopi. Untuk seseorang sepertinya, agak mustahil. Tapi, yah, manusia memiliki fakta-fakta yang unik. Siapa tahu, meskipun tidak terlihat dewasa namun gadis itu mampu meminum 10 cangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula sedikitpun. Mungkin saja.

"Anda seorang karyawan juga?" Gadis itu bertanya tiba-tiba. Kiyoteru yang awalnya tidak fokus, merasa kaget. Mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, Kiyoteru buru-buru menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Yang jelas, aku adalah seorang guru."

"Heh, guru, ya?" Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau sendiri, karyawan juga?" Kiyoteru balas balik bertanya. Tak ada yang salah jika dia mencoba mengobrol dengan gadis ini. Toh, sepertinya gadis ini adalah tipe yang ramah dan mudah diajak berbicara. Kiyoteru merasa pembicaraannya akan nyambung.

"Ah, iya. Kalau dilihat, sih, sepertinya begitu." Gadis itu tampak sedang berpikir. "Aku mempunyai atasan tampan yang cerewet dan galak. Aku juga harus berurusan dengan klien-klien mengerikan yang serius sekali. Aku juga mengejar uang tahun baru yang diberikan oleh kantor. Hm, aku tahu! Dilihat darimanapun juga, aku adalah karyawan biasa. Nah, ya, itu pekerjaanku."

Kiyoteru mengerjap. Oh, ya, gadis ini memang sangat ceria. Penggunaan kata yang santai dan nada riang yang terselip di dalamnya. Oke, Kiyoteru mulai menyukai pembicaraannya.

"Rasanya tidak sopan jika kita berbincang-bincang tanpa mengenal satu sama lain," ujar Kiyoteru. "Siapa namamu, Nona?"

Gadis itu mengukir sebuah senyuman manis. "Hatsune Miku. Salam kenal!" sahutnya ceria. "Giliranku. Siapa nama anda, Tuan?"

Kiyoteru nyaris tertawa mendengar kata 'Tuan' yang terselip. "Kiyoteru Hiyama. 26 tahun. Guru SMA. Salam kenal."

Gadis bernama Miku itu mendelik tidak percaya. "26 tahun?! Anda terlihat seperti 21 tahun!" pekiknya. "Kau tidak berbohong, kan?! Kau masih terlihat segar dan tampan."

Kiyoteru mengerutkan keningnya. Memangnya dia terlihat seperti laki-laki berumur 21 tahun, ya? Selama ini, dia memandangi dirinya sebagai laki-laki biasa berumur 26 tahun. Tak ada yang terlalu muda dalam dirinya. Semua berjalan normal bagi Kiyoteru.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Kurasa tak ada yang masalah dengan umurmu, Kiyoteru-kun. Aku hanya sedikit kaget karena kau berumur satu tahun lebih tua dariku." Ujar Miku.

Gantian Kiyoteru mendelik tidak percaya. "Umurmu 25 tahun?!"

Miku mendengus geli mendengar pekikan tidak percaya dari Kiyoteru. "Nah, nah, satu lagi yang selalu salah sangka. Sepertinya dibandingkan kau, aku jauh lebih banyak dikira masih 21 tahun, ya? Hei! Aku ini sudah berumur tahu! Sudah tua!"

Kiyoteru terpaku. Meskipun gadis bernama Miku itu mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, mana mungkin Kiyoteru langsung percaya. Bahkan wajah Miku lebih mirip dengan gadis normal berusia 18 tahun!

"Ya, ya. Sampingkan hal tersebut. Jangan bicarakan tentang umur, itu membuatku sedikit tersinggung, kau tahu?" Kiyoteru mengangguk tanda mengerti. Yah, dia juga merasa sama. Kiyoteru merasa makin tua saja.

"Jadi..." Miku menatap lekat Kiyoteru, "Kau bekerja sebagai guru. Apa itu menyenangkan?"

Mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu, Kiyoteru mendesah. "Tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan juga. Tapi, yah, kau tahu, setiap pekerjaan memiliki suka dukanya. Jadi, anggap saja itu menyenangkan. Lagipula, aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan pekerjaan ini." Jawab Kiyoteru sekenanya.

Miku mendecak. "Tidak boleh begitu!" serunya. Miku melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau harus memberikan alasan yang lain! Itu terlalu simpel! Kau bukan guru yang mempunyai pikiran yang kaku, kan?"

Kiyoteru menatap bingung Miku. _Apa yang harus kujawab?_ , gumam Kiyoteru dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menambahkan apa lagi.

"Dengar!" Miku menunjuk Kiyoteru. "Ada banyak alasan! Misalnya, kau senang dengan pekerjaan ini karena kau jatuh cinta dengan seorang murid perempuan! Kau makin bersemangat untuk mengajar karena murid perempuan itu!" Miku mengatakan spekulasi asal-asalan yang didapatkannya dari komik _shoujo_ yang kemarin baru dibacanya.

"Hah?"

Memangnya ada hal seperti itu?

Reaksi yang diberikan Kiyoteru sangatlah tidak wajar. Miku langsung mengerjap takjub. "Kau...tidak kaget?"

Kiyoteru memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. "Itu, kan, hanya di komik saja. Yang aslinya mana ada. Memangnya ada yang mau terlibat dalam hubungan seperti itu?"

Miku menatap takjub Kiyoteru. Tidak menyangka bahwa ada juga laki-laki seperti ini. Terlihat begitu datar. Kalau begini, Miku rasa Kiyoteru tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepada muridnya sendiri seperti di komik.

Sedetik kemudian, Miku tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Kiyoteru merasa bingung dengan sikap Miku. Tak ada yang hal yang bisa ditertawakan. Kiyoteru menatap sekeliling. Tak ada kejadian yang lucu. _Kenapa dia?_ , batin Kiyoteru.

"Hah! Kau ini...benar-benar, ya." Miku mengatur napasnya perlahan. Setelah merasa tenang, Miku kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Menarik sekali! Dasar, apa semua laki-laki tampan seperti ini? Aneh semua!"

Kiyoteru tersenyum. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak tampan, Hatsune-san."

"Miku." Ujarnya. "Panggil aku Miku."

Miku kembali menyesapi kopi hitamnya. Suasana di stasiun mulai agak sedikit ramai. Kiyoteru menengadah. Sudah mulai jam 07.00 rupanya. Kereta pagi yang ditunggunya sebentar lagi akan datang. Memikirkannya tiba-tiba saja Kiyoteru merasa sedih.

Tunggu, sedih?

Apa-apaan itu?!

Apakah dia sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan Miku? _Well_ , wajar dengan Miku yang memiliki sifat ceria seperti itu. Tapi, hei! Mereka baru saja berkenalan tadi. Mestinya, Kiyoteru menganggap asing Miku yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Miku mengoyang-goyangkan cangkir kertas miliknya. Kiyoteru dapat melihat masih ada sisa kopi di dalamnya. Tapi anehnya, gadis itu terlihat enggan untuk meminumnya.

"Kau tidak suka kopi?" Kiyoteru tidak tahu siapa yang menggerakkannya sekarang. Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa kompromi.

Miku menoleh. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajah manisnya. "Ya, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tadi kau beli kopi? Kenapa tidak teh saja?"

Miku menggaruk pipinya. "Eh, ya...supaya aku tidak ngantuk. Tadi malam aku lembur di kantor. Jadi kurasa, supaya aku tidak mengantuk saat bekerja. Kalau mengantuk, kata salah satu temanku aku bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat menyebalkan! Lebih daripada adikku!" sahut Miku.

Kiyoteru tertawa. "Benarkah? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Ah!" Miku kembali memekik. "Kau tertawa! Seharusnya aku memotretnya tadi! Kau terlihat sangat tampan! Temanku pasti merasa sangat iri jika mendengar aku mengenal laki-laki tampan sepertimu." Desah Miku. Kiyoteru tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya akibat perkataan jujur yang mengandung kekecewaan di dalamnya.

"Kau sendiri, apa pekerjaanmu menyenangkan?" tanya Kiyoteru lagi. Sekarang ini, Kiyoteru masih tidak mengerti kenapa masih ingin melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Miku. Yang jelas, Kiyoteru merasa nyaman melihat wajah Miku yang begitu polos dan ceria.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Miku ceria. "Pekerjaanku ini, walau membosankan, tapi sangat menyenangkan. Karena ada teman-temanku! Kami semua saling mendukung. Dan kau tahu, mereka semua sangat aneh. Sungguh, aku masih tidak mengerti apa enaknya tuna yang dicampur dengan mayones. Juga _sake_ yang telah kadaluwarsa! Aku sempat berpikir mereka itu gila." Jelas Miku. Miku menjelaskannya dengan semangat. Surai _turquoise_ -nya ikut bergerak.

 _Hell_ , gadis ini manis sekali.

Wajah Kiyoteru rasanya memanas.

Dan saat itu juga, Kiyoteru ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hei! Keretanya sudah datang!"

Apa?

Miku langsung berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang sudah berdiri di belakang garis kuning. Menghabiskan sisa kopinya, Miku melemparkan cangkir kertas tersebut ke dalam tong sampah. Tersenyum, Miku melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali! Sedih rasanya berpisah denganmu begitu cepat, aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi, Kiyoteru-kun! Menyenangkan sekali dapat berbincang dengan laki-laki tampan sepertimu!" sahut Miku ceria.

Grep!

Miku terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah tangan menahannya. Tangan Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah secepat itu, Miku-chan. Kita dapat melanjutkan perbincangan kecil kita di dalam kereta. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Miku tertawa renyah. "Baiklah, Tuan Tampan. Kurasa ini akan berakhir jika kereta itu sudah sampai ke tujuan."

Kiyoteru tahu, dia sudah mulai menyukai tawa manis dari gadis tersebut. Dia tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka berakhir. Kiyoteru tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan emasnya.

Pintu kereta tertutup. Kedua insan tersebut tersenyum kecil dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Nah, kau mau dengar tentang salah satu muridku, Miku-chan? Dia baik sekali."

Dan satu fakta yang tidak diketahui Miku, Kiyoteru tidak pernah memanggil perempuan dengan akhiran _chan_ jika perempuan tersebut hanya dianggap biasa saja oleh Kiyoteru.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

KiyoMiku! Pertama kalinya nih! Seperti yang pernah Syifa bilang, Miku itu cocok dengan siapa aja! Kalian bisa bilang Syifa seorang Miku-centric XP

So,

Mind to Review?


End file.
